


Cracked Phone Case

by pyronapp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Texting, no beta we die like schlatt, nothing too heavy, people keep being added to the book so e h, pretty much a human au, rated teen for swearing/innapropriate language, some light angst in future chapters, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyronapp/pseuds/pyronapp
Summary: It's,,, it's a text fic. That's about it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	1. New Beginnings

Dream created a group chat.

Dream changed their name to pissbaby.

pissbaby added George and Sapnap to the group chat.

pissbaby changed George's name to gogy.

pissbaby changed Sapnap's name to samsung.

**samsung** : bruhhhh

 **gogy** : What

 **pissbaby** : hiii

 **gogy** : Hi

 **samsung** : hi Dreammm

 **gogy** : Why did you make another gc

 **pissbaby** : idk man im boted

 **pissbaby** : *bored

 **gogy** : Boted

 **samsung** : boted

 **pissbaby** : asshOles

 **gogy** : Lolll

 **samsung** : can I add people?

 **pissbaby** : sure

samsung added Karl to the group chat

samsung changed Karl's name to honk

**gogy** : honk

 **honk** : :0

 **honk** : honk

 **samsung** : husband!!

 **honk** : husband!!!

 **honk** : where's our other husband

 **samsung** : scrolling thru contacts rn 

**pissbaby** : bruh favoritism who

samsung added Quackity to the group chat

samsung changed Quackity's name to me perdonas

**honk** : husband!!!

 **me perdonas** : OH SHIT WHATS THIS

 **samsung** : welcome husband

 **honk** : husbanddd!!

 **me perdonas** : Oh hi :)

 **pissbaby** : hey, i made this gc like two minutes ago, welcome

 **me perdonas** : Cool, can I add some people?

 **pissbaby** : sure

me perdonas added Schlatt, Wilbur, Tommy, and 8+ users to the group chat.

**pissbaby** : bruh

 **gogy** : LOLLLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol welcome to the fic enjoy your stay


	2. Shit 2 AM Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter. 
> 
> It's 2 am and everyone's tired

_me perdonas added Schlatt, Wilbur, Tommy, and 8+ users to the group chat._

_**pissbaby** : bruh_

_**gogy** : LOLLLL_

**Schlatt** : the fuck is this

 **me perdonas** : gc!

 **Schlatt** : oh in that case

Schlatt changed their name to flatty patty.

**me perdonas** : WHY

 **Tommy** : HELLO

 **pissbaby** : why did you add him

 **Tommy** : Bitch

 **me perdonas** : I was gonna add Tubbo only but Tubbo's Tommy's best friend so if I didn't add him Tubbo was gonna

 **Tubbo** : no i wouldnt have

 **Tommy** : BITCH

 **Wilbur** : Guys shut up he added Phil and Bad

 **gogy** : Arent they both asleep?

 **pissbaby** : its like 2 am

 **honk** : oh yeah I forgot time existed 

**Fundy** : EVERYONE GO THE FUCK TO BED I HAVE A EXAM TOMORROW AND IF I FAIL ITS ALL OF YOU GUYS FAULT

 **Wilbur** : MUTE THE CHAT DUMBASS

 **Fundy** : I'm telling Niki you swore at me

 **Wilbur** : Wait no I'm sorry

 **Tubbo** : wait did youadd techno?

 **me perdonas** : I think so

 **Tubbo** : uh oh

 **Techno** : what the fuck

 **Tommy** : SCATTER

pissbaby, gogy, samsung, and 6+ others have gone offline.

**Techno** : cowards

Techno has gone offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters coming after this one I promise-


	3. Tubbo You Mastermind Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo knows what he's doing.

Niki changed their name to Niki 💞

**Niki 💞** : Good morning!

 **Wilbur** : Niki it's 7 am, is anyone even awake?

**me perdonas** : Paaaaiiiinnnn

**Wilbur** : I stand corrected

**me perdonas** : George thought it was funny to turn my notification sounds all the way up

**me perdonas** : I'm gonna kill him

**Eret** : I'm awake

**Eret** : For different reasons, but I'm still awake

**Niki 💞** : Good morning Eret

**Eret** : Morning Niki :)

**Philza** : Why is my phone buzzing like a beehive

**Wilbur** : Uh oh Phil you said the thing

**Tubbo** : I heard bees

**Wilbur** : There he is

**Tubbo** : B e e s ?

_**Philza** sent a photo._

**Tubbo** : Thankyou

**Tubbo** : Now

**Tubbo** : I LEAVE

Tubbo has gone offline.

**me perdonas** : Does he regularly do that?

 **Wilbur** : Yea

**Philza** : Pretty much

**Eret** : You'll get used to it

**me perdonas** Seems legit

|~|~|~|

**12:47 p.m.**

**Fundy** : HELP

**pissbaby** : what happened now

**Fundy** : I THIBK TECHNO HAS A PERSINAL VINDETTA AGAINST ME

**pissbaby** : a what

**Techno** : He took the last ice cream sandwich, he shall perish.

**Fundy** : I JUST WANTED ICECREAN MAN

**Tubbo** : Ill save you!!!

**Techno** : Fuck, my only weakness

**Wilbur** : No, you just know that Phil would ground you if you threaten Tubbo

**Techno** : Phil doesn't scare me

**Wilbur** : Are you sure about that?

_**Wilbur** sent a photo._

**Techno** : I SENT YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE 

**Wilbur** : You should have known I'd use it against you 

**Tubbo** : :)

**pissbaby** : i swear tubbo knows what hes doing

**Tubbo** : What do you mean? I am just a smol bean, I can do no wrong

**pissbaby** : yeah he definitely knows what hes doing

**Tubbo** : :)

**pissbaby** : thats ominous

**Fundy** : Isnt that your whole brand?

**pissbaby** : i thought you were too busy being chased shut up


End file.
